1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle turn angle detecting device for detecting the running direction of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The navigation system for a vehicle is required to have a means for surely detecting the running direction of a vehicle. Conventionally, a gyroscope, a terrestrial magnetism sensor, etc. have been employed as such a means for detecting the running direction of a vehicle. However, the gyroscope is large in size and expensive and the terrestrial magnetism sensor is liable to mis-operate since the terrestrial magnetism often deforms in the vicinity of a high building.